For the First Time
by The Boondocks Assassin
Summary: Austin Tucker knew it was good choice to train at the Rocky Gymnastic Training center. Though he was most excited about watching the infamous Payson Keeler. He knew there was a dark past about her but will she ever tell him, how will he find about her past and scars? Will she make it to the Olymics and win? Or will Kaylie and Lauren find a way to make the journey difficult?


"She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself. You stand through the pain , you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain."

Stand in the Rain - Superchick

Austin's P.O.V

Have you ever felt that moment where you think this day can't get any better. well let me tell you it feels like complete and utter bliss. Sasha Belov just called me and told me he is going to start coaching again at the Rocky mountain training center, the home gym of the infamous Payson Keeler. Payson Keeler is the World's most talented gymnast, her DOD score are through the roof, her performances are always perfect she is America's only hope in winning any medals in the 2012 London Olympics. She is the most bad-ass chick ever, all her competition is terried and intimidated by her mere name. I remember in the 2008 Beijing Olympics, i went to visit one of the gyms and man they got nothing on her. This little girl Gengi Cho is the hope of china and she is cocky and looks like a buff female midget,I found it hilarious that they had a picture of Payson on a dart board, but hey haters hate right?!

So here i am in front of the Rocky Mountain training center or more known as the Rock , i turn off the ignition to Lolita my baby, she is and antique Indian motorcycle, I looked around the parking lot and say a bunch of expensive suv's and two or three sports cars and two beautiful motorcycles built for speed in one parking spot, i saw a sign above it, it said RESERVED FOR KEELER AND KMETKO. The motorcycles were the same besides the color, one of them was a dark blue almost and a black with a dark green line design. The other one was a dark green with a dark blue line design.

I waited outside for five more minutes until Sasha pulled into the parking spot next to me in a monster looking silver truck. Sasha got out and stuck out his hand for me to shake. Sasha was a lean,blonde hair and blue eyed man with a permanent serious mask on his face. His Romanian features were dominant though when he spoke to you he had a british accent.

"thanks for coming Austin " Sasha greeted me shaking my hand firmly.

"Anytime Sasha lets see what going in this gym"

I heard Marty Walsh had left this gym in shambles when he left suddenly. we walked through the doors and saw chaos girls running around, texting and talking as if this weren't supposed to be training. Sasha face was void of any emotion but you could see in his eyes the fury curling. The assistant coaches were trying to and failing to get the situation under control, as the parents were in the office arguing. One of the assistant coaches managed to communicate with the other assistant coach and practically yelled" what do we do? Marty's not here and the only person who could control them is Payson but she is in the Annex with Emily and Christian! GO GET HER DOWN HERE!" One of the coaches ran out of my sight and outside. Sasha and i kept walking until we heard the doors open with a bang , Payson Keeler walked in with a a face void of any emotion and the assistant coach, a male gymnast i'm assuming is Christian and a girl with short black hair wrapped up in a messy bun. The whole gym turned to her and the noise of arguing ceased as soon as the gym turned silent. Payson was beautiful her long blonde her was up in a messy bun she had a dark blue leotard and black shorts on.

She stood calmly and walked over to center of the gym and in a dangerously calm voice

" what do you think you are doing? i didn't know talking, texting and playing around was a new Olympic sport? It's not right so, as i said what do you think your doing." she stated calmly that terrified everyone with her one of her eyebrows raised. the whole gym stood quiet. Sasha and I stood in awe as she just calmed the chaos just by walking in.

" I want Levels 1-9 on side of the floor mat and 10 - the elite on the other side,NOW!" The whole gym scrambled up except one blonde girl who said snootily " No, i don''t follow your orders!"

The girl with the short black that walked in with Payson, looked at the blonde snooty girl and said " get your ass moving, and stop being a bitch nobody wants to hear you mouth, just because your dad bought out this whole gym doesn't mean anything so sit down and shut the fuck, Lauren" Lauren stood there gaping like a fish and sat down.

" George and Martha could you please go around spotting 10 - elite and Jessica and Anthony make sure the 1-9 do their training start with wind sprints and bar leg lifts. Please." Payson stated respectfully towards the assistant coaches. The assistant coaches smiled lovingly at her and in awe then went into their groups, she called the names Lauren and Kaylie. The two girls stepped up to Payson timidly and unwillingly.

" Kaylie, stop dating Carter or you WILL give up your Olympic dreams over a guy who only wants sex, go work on your bars routine it get sloppier and sloppier by the second the do leg lifts your legs need strengthening" Payson stated with a knowing look, Kaylie looked shock and looked on the boarder line of tearing she ran to the bathroom faster than her ass lit on fire.

" Lauren i know you don't like me, in fact you hate so lets get this straight you don't talk to me unless you are civil and calm. Don't look for trouble because the NGO is already over looking because your dad. Stop being a whinny bitch because no one cares, you just a spoiled brat that thinks she deserve everything. Now go work on your vault and stay from trouble" Lauren stood shocked and swung her fist back and aimed for Payson, i walked over to stop it but as soon i got there Payson grabbed her fist with her hand leaned forward and whispered in her ear so quiet i barely heard her say " your not the only person who has tried to hit me but you unlike them failed. don't think i can't take a hit because i've had worse. Now be a good little girl and whine to your dad about me because i just don't care." with that she let go of Lauren's wrist and walked up to the office. Sasha and I walked up to the office and stepped into the office, to see Payson standing watching the parents argue like little kids. One man noticed her and stormed towards her in rage and bellowed

" who the hell do you think you are to come here think you can run it, YOUR NOT THEIR COACH!"

Payson looked at the man, her whole demeanor changed, she tensed as if excepting to be hit, which was weird.

" I am not their coach and i am nobody but what makes you think im their coach when you can barely contain you own daughter and her tantrums, you don't know anything about the sport gymnastics and barely know anything about being a parent so what gives you the right to act like a the enemy, when you obviously don't know what your doing?" Payson questioned

" What would you know about having a parent, Payson, you never had one " a punch echoed through the room. the man looked stunned as he was knocked down to the floor by the impact. Payson crouched down and said " don't ever mention that ever in your life!"and walked out. my eyes followed her tense walk and the sway of her hips. Sometimes i wonder does she know how she affects guys as i observed the way all the men gymnasts eyes followed her until she was out of the door. Sasha cleared his throat.

" well then, down to business then when do i start? " i could tell Sasha was excited to be coaching Payson by his expression. He seemed in awe. Maybe it would be good for Sasha to coach here.


End file.
